Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 7
by Korro
Summary: We get to learn more about Korro's past. Plus here is the second opening for the arc /watch?v wqz6xBd-xKk


Fairy Tail The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 7

"But…how? How did the Korro from back then turn into the Korro now?!" "A lot can happen in twelve years to someone that has been through so much. What happened in Korro's past is the reason why he is like this today." said Adam. "Now you know who he is, with that knowledge you will be able to fight to your full potential. I must go now, just to let you know…the Korro from back then is long gone."

Erza came back to the guild hall in shock, she thought back to the times when she was with Korro back on the island. "He was always so nice. How did he end up like this, a brainwashed slave to Zeref?" Lucy looks at her and asks, "You okay Erza?" "I just found out something…I now remember who Korro is."

Everyone looked at Erza in shock; Gray says, "So he was with you back on the Tower of Heaven Island." "That's right." Natsu chimes in, "If he was so nice then why is he trying to destroy Fairy Tail and kill you?" "That's what I am still trying to figure out; it doesn't make much sense." "Whoever he is, it doesn't change the facts that he has injured many innocent people and injured our own. I contacted the magic counsel about this and they won't be here till a couple of days." said Makarov. Wendy said, "Hold on, we're supposed to fight them tomorrow night." "I know" said Makarov, "I tried telling them they need to come here as soon as possible. They said other things are happening right now and that the closes unit won't be here for a couple of days." "Well looks like we have no other option." said Natsu, "Looks like we have to beat them ourselves!"

The next day quickly comes along, everyone at the guild is nervous for everyone else. Makarov is giving all those who are fighting some helpful advice; he finally gets to Erza, "Erza; whatever you do forget about the Korro you knew. This Korro wants everyone at the guild dead, understand?" Erza responds, "But what if I can still reach the old Korro?!" "Erza you need to understand…it's either the guild or him." "What are you saying?" asked Erza questioningly. "What I mean by it is that you need to kill Korro."

Night has approached, everyone is heading to the battlefield on the hillside. They all split up and head to the person they are designated to battle. Wendy vs Rei, Gray vs X, Juvia vs Rukasu, Gajeel vs Icanahe, Lucy vs Tyishiuki, Elfman vs Aimee, Natsu vs Adam, and Erza vs Korro. As each one approaches there opponent Korro announces, "To make sure that no one else interferes with the battles Adam has created a barrier curse, no one can leave and no one can enter. The only way the barrier can be broken is if there is clearly a winner and a loser." All of a sudden a red barrier appears forming around the battlefields. Korro yells, "Let the fun begin!"

Erza looks at Korro, "I see you now remember who I am. How does it feel knowing that a close and dear friend of yours wants you dead?" "What happened Korro? You were a nice person, you weren't a monster. I can still help you…" "ENOUGH! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!"

"When I was a kid all everyone did for me was be afraid of me. I was given this curse when I was born…that's how all of us got this curse, right away at birth. My parents abandoned me when I was around 4 years old; apparently they didn't want to see how their kid would turn out. All I did was go from town to town hoping that people would accept me; it was always the same people either hid from me, avoided me, or tried to hurt me. Before I came to the island I was in a town; some people wanted me gone. They threw glass and rocks at me; which caused my face to receive some cuts and bruises. In the end I found enough bandage to cover the hand with the curse mark, but nothing for my face. One day I was walking to the next town when all of a sudden two guys snagged me up and knocked me out cold. Next thing I knew I had a bandage across my face and I ended up on an island being forced to do slave labor.

"That's when you met me." said Erza. "Yes, after being there for a couple hours I ended up meeting you and you know the rest of that." "Then why are you trying to kill me and how did you get off the island?" "It happened after the revolt you started, I finally got my bandages taken off and I could see the world once again. However, what I really wanted to do is see what you looked like. I looked all over for you and some people told me that you left and destroyed all the other ships. Jellal told me that you had forgot about me and left me behind; I waited for a month and did the unthinkable…I felt betrayed and forgotten…All of that pain inside of me built up and thanks to the curse I went ahead and fought Jellal."

"I remember I approached Jellal and yelled, 'Jellal where is Erza?!' 'She left us and destroyed every remaining ship here.' 'That's not true, it can't be!' 'Wait I know who you are…you're that Korro guy, what was it…oh yeah Korro the Kind. She forgot about you and left you here.' At that point I really got angry, I felt like I was betrayed and hurt for the last time; that's when my magic power came out. 'Jellal I want to leave!' 'You can't leave, plus I won't allow it. If you want to leave you have to get through me' ". All of a sudden the people stuck on the island working hear an explosion and look up. A couple minutes later they see a silhouette walking out from the smoke. "I remember saying 1,000 years of pain demon hyperbeam. Jellal didn't know how to react and was hit directly from the blast. I'm surprised that he survived, next thing I knew I found some planks of wood and built myself a raft to go back to the mainland. That's when I met him."

Erza said, "You left just like that?" "Yes, as soon as I defeated him I left the island. As soon as I was approaching a beach on the mainland I saw a man standing on the shore; black shirt, white robe wrapped around him, black hair, and his eyes…those eyes were just red…I still remember how those eyes pierced my soul…to this day it still gives me chills when I think about them." "This man" said Erza, "who was he?" "It was none other than the dark wizard himself. The man told me, 'Hello there, I see you have one of my curse marks. That's good, I finally found the first one.' I responded, 'Who are you?' He said, 'My name is Zeref, I am the one who gave you that curse mark. That curse can bring you immense power, I can train you how to use them. Plus there are others out there who have this same curse mark. Help me find them and create a secret dark guild.' For those many months we traveled throughout the land searching for the other people with the curse; in the end we found 8. Those eight from 12 years ago are the same ones you see today."

Erza said, "Why are you trying to kill me then if we were such good friends." Korro angrily responds, "Because you left me, you forgot about me, you treated me the same way as everybody else. I thought things were finally different; I suffered so much pain, so much anger, and so much despair. That when I thought to who caused me the most pain, and then there was you. From that day forward I vowed to get my revenge, the feelings I had for you are now gone. All I want now is to see you suffer in despair as everything you love falls around you; ending it all off is your death! Now let the fights begin!"


End file.
